captainunderpantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Benjamin Krupp
Principal Benjamin "Benny" Krupp is the principal of Jerome Horwitz Elementary School. He has a long and bitter history with two fourth grade students named George and Harold due to their constant pranks, wisecracks, and comic books. Because of the effects of a 3-D Hypno-Ring, Mr. Krupp's alter ego is Captain Underpants, which he is totally unaware of. He and his alter ego will be voiced by Ed Helms in the upcoming film Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie. Characterization Personality Mr. Krupp is an unbelievably nasty principal. He distributes detention slips to any student doing for even the most minor infraction, but just so long as they are unfortunate enough to cross his path and he has proof they did do so (though in one case, he punished George and Harold by not allowing them to have cafeteria food and lets them bring their own lunches in his office to keep an eye on them even though he had no actual proof). He once blackmailed George and Harold into doing all his daywork and even giving them extra homework in exchange for not getting "killed every day for the rest of their lives". He even tore out the last seven pages of the book, "How The Grinch Stole Christmas", to make the plot sound more realistic, assumingly cutting the book off right before the Grinch's heart grows. His hatred towards George and Harold goes to the point where he tries to find a way to get rid of them (even if it meant that they would be killed) or (to a lesser extent) separate them somehow. In the ninth book, he was greatly happy that Tippy Tinkletrousers was going to destroy the duo and willingly told the Turbo Toilet 2000 where George and Harold hang out in the eleventh book, so they would be gone. Also when George and Harold flunked their "Super Secret" tests, Mr. Krupp and the faculty were greatly overjoyed that Harold flunked the fourth grade because that would mean he and George would no longer be in the same grade and thus have completely different paths. Despite being really nasty, Mr. Krupp does show forms of kindness. He will readily punish anyone who is bullying his nephew Kipper. Kipper just needs to yell out for his uncle and explain to him what happened though Kipper usually makes it look like he was bullied in front of his uncle (For example: after Kipper punched a little girl in the stomach, Kipper claimed to his uncle that the girl's stomach hit his first). Mr. Krupp always believes his nephew's claims no matter how illogical they would seem. Mr. Krupp also cares about his job as he feared he would lose his job in the second book after seeing the school destroyed by the Talking Toilets until George and Harold managed to fix the school. Additionally, when Tippy Tinkletrousers unintentionally changed the past, he unintentionally caused Mr. Krupp to be fired from his post as principal. Mr. Krupp was shown shedding a tear as he was walking away with his "Krupp Stuff." Trivia *Mr. Krupp's short name, Benny Krupp, is a pun on the word "bankrupt". and the name is an pun on "interrupt", "corrupt" and "disrupt". *As revealed in Captain Underpants and the Wrath of the Wicked Wedgie Woman, Mr. Krupp is Jewish. *In the first book, he even hates the Captain Underpants Comic Books George and Harold makes. *Even though he is unaware that he is Captain Underpants there are times that when he is doused with water in the middle of the battle with an enemy when Captain Underpants looses the battle he is confused to what is happening, where he is or why is he wearing his own curtains around his neck and in his underwear in public. Gallery C_krupp.png 9.jpg A-3205887-1363776666-4327.jpeg.jpg InteriorImage-300x225.png Mr_Krupp.png Captain-underpants08.jpg 428275 m1490191154.jpg captain_underpants___happy_mr__krupp_by_skunkynoid-dauvfo4.png tmpnull.png tumblr_ona3wx1Lhl1rvs7g9o1_1280.png tumblr_oncm149ngc1rvs7g9o1_1280.png tumblr_oncm149ngc1rvs7g9o2_1280.jpg tumblr_oncm149ngc1rvs7g9o3_1280.png tumblr_oncm149ngc1rvs7g9o4_1280.jpg tumblr_oncm149ngc1rvs7g9o5_1280.png tumblr_oncm149ngc1rvs7g9o6_1280.jpg tumblr_oobe3wKk501rrdopeo3_1280.png tumblr_oo2h69s8Vj1u86juso1_500.png tumblr_oncm149ngc1rvs7g9o7_1280.png tumblr_oncm149ngc1rvs7g9o8_1280.jpg tumblr_oncm149ngc1rvs7g9o9_1280.jpg 50212558.jpg 9780545870115-3-600x600.jpg capt.jpg Mr-Krupp-captain-underpants-2626364-576-445.jpg Angry Principal Krupp.png Angry Principal Krupp again.png Principal Krupp's plan to get George and Harold.png Krupp threatens to black mail the boys for life.png Krupp treats the boys as slaves.png Krupp plans to make things more worse for the boys then they can imagine.png Krupp resumes his plan to get the boys into trouble.png they were a snap.png tumblr_oq6hypAOSu1ulhihgo1_1280.jpg tumblr_oq6hypAOSu1ulhihgo2_1280.jpg tumblr_oqf9zmnsUl1wpj5j0o1_500.jpg tumblr_oqc5r2qNXY1wpj5j0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr oq6hypAOSu1ulhihgo3 1280.jpg 18485772 313668379066554 5375857956128034962 n.jpg Mr. Fyde's resignation form.png Mr. Fyde tells Mr. Krupp why he is quitting his job.png Mr. Fyde flees from his work job.png Mr. Krupp catches the boys in the act.png Category:Jerome Horwitz Elementary School Category:Antagonists Category:Jerome Horwitz Elementary School faculty Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Bad Guys (novels)